


Sweet Escape

by bookskitten



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, this fic is ridiculous just ignore it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5757331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya and Gendry got locked in the deposit of Hot Pie's cafe by accident. Shenanigans ensue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Escape

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon who asked me forever ago for a sequel to French Fries, here it is. I'm sorry it took me so long.
> 
> Also this is a freakshake : http://www.buzzfeed.com/annamendoza/everyone-is-losing-their-minds-over-this-canberra-cafes-insa#.thoRrav5xQ

The best thing about big cities? You could walk down the street talking about the weirdest or creepiest things and nobody gives a shit. That’s why Arya could afford to scream in her phone.

“Alright Dany, but have you ever meet a person that sexually frustrates you by existing?”

“By simply existing no. Jeez girl, you’ve got it hard.”

“Was that a dick reference?”

“Maybe?”

“Dany, I’m having a middle age crisis here, there is no time for dick jokes!”

“There is always time for dick jokes and Arya, my darling, you are 21, that’s not middle age.”

Arya was about to reply when she stopped dead on her tracks. Explanation: Arya was making her way towards Hot Pie’s bakery. The huge windows allowed her to take a look inside and her heart was about to jump out of her chest when she saw him. Arya made few steps back fastly then glued herself to the side of the building.

“Arya? Still there? If you got murdered I don’t want to be the last person you’ve contacted.”

“He is here!”

“He?”

“Gendry ass better than marble statues Waters is here”

“Like on the street?”

“No. At Hot Pie’s. I was going for dinner and he is there!”

“Girl, that’s no coincidence. It’s like fate, destiny. People just don’t randomly meet in cafes without turning out to have something romantical going on.”

“As in, the beginning of every romantic comedy ever?”

“No. I’m gonna give you an advice you won’t hear in movies.”

“Well?” Arya questioned after Dany was silent for a while.

“You go into that cafe and bang him.”

“In the cafe? I’m not into public sex, Dany.” she could basically see her rolling her eyes.

“Fine. Go there drag his ass somewhere and bang him.”  
Arya didn’t know what came over her. Probably the lack of sleep was starting to show. But she didn’t care.

“I’ll go in there and make him be so into me and then I’ll drag his ass somewhere private and we’ll bang.”

“That’s the spirit! Go get that ass girl.”

Arya closed her phone and went in the coffee with a confident stride.

“Is this seat taken?” she questioned trying to sound sexy.

She snorted at herself. Her hoarse voice and black circles under her eyes must be a real turn on. Gendry however still smiled when he saw who addressed him the question. From what she got to know about him, he doesn’t smile often. But he did so around her. And he got a really great smile. Along with a really great everything else.

“All yours.” he said making a motion with his head for her to sit.

She did so happily and dropped her messenger bag on the floor. 

“You look how I feel.” he remarked.

That was when Arya noticed he had dark circles under his eyes as well. Except he looked good with them. How could Gods always a human to be this good looking? It was unfair.

“Let me guess, sleepless night and living off coffee?” Arya asked tilting her head.

“Pretty much. Did you know the lethal amount of coffee is 25 liters?”

Arya wanted to punch herself. This wasn’t going according to the plan. She was supposed to flirt and be sexy and charm him not tell random stupid facts.

“Oh, I wasn’t that far gone, thankfully. That’s good info for future sleepless nights.” 

“So are you here for dinner or?” she gesticulated vaguely around.

“I’m actually here for a freakshake.”

“Freakshake?” Arya frowned.

“Yeah, Hot Pie introduced them recently. They are huge shakes.”

“I think I’ll have one too.” Arya nodded to herself.”What’s funny?” she questioned when Gendry chuckled.

“You can’t. You won’t last through one.”

Arya straightened her back. He just didn’t.

“Is that a fucking challenge?”

“Oh, yes it is.”

Yes, he just did.

“You are fucking in Waters. Let’s see who is the one who lasts the most.

 

\-------------------------------------------

Arya woke up feeling slightly dizzy. She wasn’t sure where she was, but she was sure she was sleeping on one of the most comfortable couches in the world. It was so sturdy and the right amount of soft and...and it was moving?

Arya got up with a jolt only managing to fall off and drag the couch, no person, along with her.

“Ouch.”

Oh hell. She would recognise that voice anywhere. Gendry Waters. She slept on top of Gendry. He made Gendry on the floor. She had Gendry on top of her grunting in her neck. You know, it wasn’t so bad after all.

“Sorry for this.” he said and got off her and on his feet.

‘Please, come back’ Arya thought miserably. He was so freakish warm and ugh. This was really not going according to the plan. Also...where the fuck where they?

“I think we are in Hot Pie’s deposit.” Gendry remarked looking around while dusting off his jeans.

Hot pIe’s deposit? What? The last thing she remembered was the fact she was on the third freakshake while she and Gendry had a contest for who could drink more and...oh.

“I think we fainted.” she suggested.”From….overdose of sugar?” she frowned at her own assumption.

Was a sugar overdose even a thing? Gendry shrugged.

“Doesn’t really matter now. Come on let’s get out of here.” he said and went to the door.

However when the door didn’t move as Gendry tried to open it, they knew they were in trouble. Gendry tried again to open it even buped it with his shoulder, but no, no chance.

“Call Hot Pie.” Arya said in a panic.

Gendry got his phone from his back pocket, but when he looked at the screen and cursed under his breath.

“My battery is dead. Can you call him?”

“Yeah, yeah, sure.” she said pulling out her own phone.”What’s his number?”

Gendry stopped dead in his tracks.

“Um….”

Arya gaped at him.

“He is your best friend and you don’t know his number?”

“The number was in the phone okay? And I was never good at memorizing numbers.” Gendry said defensively while crossing his arms.

Arya sighed and looked around the room. It wasn’t a huge deposit or anything, it was just a large room. Well, Arya assumed it was larger than it looked, but boxes full of different things were taking most of the place. There was a couch in the middle, Arya didn’t know what purpose not that she cared. There was a small window on the left...hold on, small window.

“I know how we can get out of here.” she said making Gendry turn to her with his eyebrows raised.

She pointed to the window.

“I won’t fit through there.” he remarked.

“But I will. And I’ll go fetch Hot Pie and he’ll get you out.”

How late was it anyway? Hot Pie probably dragged them in here after they fainted(fainted people aren’t good for business) and then forgot about them. And he left probably, closed the shop and now they were in there. So much for this to not be a romcom.

“Come on lift me.” she said.

She almost forgot everything about her plan on getting her hands n Gendry’s ass until he lifted her onto his shoulders. And let’s say with his hands holding her thighs in a strong grip she just....damn. Plan. Right plan, plan to get out. Arya shocks her head fastly and tried to open the rather small window. No, luck. She huffed. She tried again and of course. No luck. She got annoyed and started wiggling the lock of the window and in her haste she made both of them fall. 

Not any kind of fall, though, of course. She, somehow, managed to faceplant Gendry’s crotch. Fantastic. No, really, it was fantastic. His crotch was a rather nice place to rest your head on. She wouldn’t mind staying like that some more. 

“Uh...Arya?” Gendry’s voice broke the silence in the room.

Arya blushed a little and rolled off him and got up, Gendry following suit. He seemed a little red in the face too.

“So what now?” he asked rubbing the back of his head.

\---------------------------------

“That was a fecking fantastic idea to spend our time.” Gendry said through ragged breaths.

He was laying on the couch, his shirt and jacket on the floor with a shirtless Arya above him. She panted even more than him, but still managed to smirk.

“Told you. Now, I know how we can make it even better.”

\-------------------------------  
Hot Pie opened the deposit’s door as fast as he could. He couldn’t believe he was such an idiot. How do you forget your best friend in a room? Seven save him. When he opened the door, however, he was welcomed by a sight he hoped to not see ever again.

“What in the actual world have you two done in here?” Hot Pie screamed.

“Uh…”

“And did you have to use my chocolate provisions? Seven Hells!”

“Well, you see…”

“Ugh I see and I don’t want to, get out I’ll have to disinfect this place.”

 

\--------------------  
Arya and Gendry laughed together while making their way through the city. Gendry’s arm was swung nonchalantly across Arya’s shoulder and she had her arm wrapped around his middle.

“The whole chocolate foreplay was pretty fun.” Gendry remarked.”We’ll need to shower after this, though.”  
“Well, my apartment is few streets from here…” Arya let the sentence hang.

“Showers?”

“Shower. We share, I like to save water.”

“Sure.” Gendry snorted.

Arya rose and eyebrow then pinched his side and laughed all the way as he chased her back to the apartment.

And the rest, let’s say Arya got that ass all for herself and she enjoys it very much.


End file.
